Kill me, my love
by Moonofbetrayal
Summary: "Why!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I loved him so much, did the last two weeks mean nothing? Were all the promises just sweet lies? Was he just another career? I could only accept the truth as he towered over me, smirking. Goodbye, love.


"Lene Selene," the words escaped her bright blue lips as she savoured my name on her tongue. They stared at me, as I swallowed hard and tried to fade into the crowd.

"Lene? Selene?" the horribly un-natural lady put her hands on her hips, "Dear, please come to the stage," I took a step forward as the world swayed around me.

Maybe it wasn't my name she had called, and I was just having a nightmare. But from the depth of my heart, I knew it was me she had called. The other 16 year olds parted to let me through, their souls screaming in joy. A few met my eyes while others looked away, I was as good as dead. Few made it back from my district; 8.

Amethyis, the escort, smiled at me as she continued to pick the other tribute. Bonn, a tall and skinny 15 year old was soon picked and forced to come up. The freak in blue held both our hands and raised them, "I introduce you to the tributes of district 8! Lene Selene, and Bonn Rawley."

I could see my face in the huge screen, oh how pitiful I looked, I could almost hear "Just another bloodbath," echoing in the clearing.

I had seen Bonn a few times before, he was in the grade under me and one of the bullies. I never got to know him personally though, since he was raised in a horrid environment while I was in a decent family. A decent family that isn't coming to see me, apparently. I was as good as dead to them, and they kept their distance. They didnt want to relive the horrors of having my sister, Rene,die, in the cruelest way possible.

She had fallen in love with a career, and saved him. Then he turned on her and had his careers murder her. I will forever remember his name; Cattow Rivers. He had ended up winning but I will find him and make him suffer like I had suffered.

The peacekeeper standing outside my door, glanced my way "I don't think anyone is coming, let's get you on to the train," then he sighed and I followed him out. I glanced back one last time, hoping someone would come, but no one did.

Woof and Cecelia was sitting by a table; watching Bonn stuff his face like he's never eaten before. I quietly pulled out a chair and sat opposite them.

"So, Lene, is it?" Cecelia looked up at me as she smiled. I nodded and searched her face for a sign of disdain, I found nothing. "We'll prevent you from going down the same way your sister did," wow first things first huh? I nodded again and gave them a slight smile.

I was seething inside, and I felt like sobbing. However, I just sat there picking at the fancy capital food like the comment about my sister didnt upset me. I wonder if she had sat at this exact table, last year, if she knew what was going to happen.

"We have to figure out what your angles," Cecelia pipped up again, "I honestly don't know anything about you two, so you are going to have to talk at some point."

"Well I help with textiles, and other than that I don't really do much," I answered her quietly.

"I'm good with close hand on fighting," Bonn paused with eating for a second, his oily hands clinging on to a chicken.

Cecelia thought for a moment, "Well darling, Lene, if you really can't weild weapons then you are going to have to find an ally. A strong one at that. I hate to point you in the same direction as your sister, but it's true and it's the only way you are going to survive. The rules are that two can survive. But it's not going to be the two of you, seeing as neither one of you are especially good at any weapons."

"My advice is to find separate allies," Woof finally spoke up, his grey eyes twinkling at us

"I mentored your sister, Lene, don't blame her or Cattow, it's honestly wasn't their fault. It was just a slip up, just a mistake, and fate played them to their deaths. Cattow is as good as dead, please don't do more damage to his wounds," Woof walked away, his voice slightly trembling.

"It's true, Lene," Cecelia looked at me with her wide blue eyes, "It was a stupid mistake and Cattow isn't to be blamed."

"He led his career pack to her! They murdered her!" I stood up, fuming. I saw what happened!

"Lene, sit down. We need to discuss yours and Bonn's angle." Cecelia motioned for me to sit down.

it must have been awkward for Bonn, his head was turned the other way and he had long stopped munching on his chicken.

"You know what? Let's watch the reapings," Cecelia dragged us to a leather cream couch.

The tributes from district one were frightening, the girl was atleast 6 foot and the boy was probably 6 foot 3. They smirked at the camera with oozing confidence, determined to win.

District two was quite surprising, firstly, the girl didn't volunteer and probably 14 ish. But the boy, I would recognize from my darkest nightmare. He was an exact copy of Cattow rivers. From the straight golden hair down to the arrogant smirk. An exact copy, of Cattow Rivers is in MY game. What was his name again? Couldn't quite catch it, was it Cassius Rivers?

Cecelia's eyes widened, "The Capitol is wicked, they chose Rene's sister and Cattow's brother," she buried her head in her hands and started groaning.

"They are going to do a replay of last year's tragedy," Woof was leaning against the gold frame of the door, watching us.

"Well guess we got your role figured out, little one," Woof muttered sympathetically, "The Capitol always gets what they want, whether you want it or not. You are going to replay your sisters game, except this time, try to not die."


End file.
